Magical Christmas Eve
by leosimpishgrin
Summary: Sequel to Exhaustion and Discoveries. Christmas Eve is approaching and Margaret plans their first one together.


_**Magical Christmas Eve**_

Sequel to: Exhaustion and Discoveries

By: leosimphishgrin

Spoilers: Post Episode- Abu El Banat

Pairing: Leo and Margaret AU

Rating: R (definitely)

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine and I have not received any monetary awards for this story, they are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, and John Wells.

Feedback: It would be lovely and most appreciated.

Thanks: Many thanks to my friends and mentors: Betty and Bev who took the time to read this and give me some feedback before posting. Bev thanks for the IM suggestions they were great additions. They are part of a wonderful group of women dedicated to the enjoyment of all Leo stories. We can't get enough of them so we write them ourselves.

A/N: Some of this is written in first person POV (in italics) and some is written with third person POV and dialogue. Sorry if is a little confusing but I wanted to have their thoughts as much as possible. Some of the postings on Yahoo groups don't show the italics, but this is also posted on where it does show everything as I wrote it. The same goes for the other two stories in this series. Thanks.

_**A Week Before Christmas**_

_**Leo's POV**_

_It's been two weeks since Margaret moved into the hotel with me, and it has been wonderful getting to know another side of her, one so totally different from the one who I thought she really was for all these years. It's not that I didn't care for her before, but now it's just different. _

_It's almost Christmas, our first one together, like this I mean. We are not lovers yet but we are… something. I like that she is a little old fashioned about waiting to make love; for wanting us to get to know each other better before we take this next step in our relationship. I can't say that I don't want her… physically, because I want her every minute of the day, but I want her to be ready, truly ready for this next step._

_Our work life has changed for the better because of our personal relationship, and we've decided to keep it quiet. Abbey still has her suspicions, but otherwise no one's the wiser as to the change in our living arrangements. CJ is the only one to know in case the press catches wind of what is going on, but she's sworn to secrecy, and it isn't to be mentioned even in privacy unless it's leaked to the press. _

_We arrive in the mornings, and no one has really noticed that it is together. And we are out of the office at a more reasonable hour on most nights. Shorter days on Saturdays with the exception of special events or major problems requiring my military expertise in the Situation Room, and if at all possible, Sundays are a day off for the entire staff. _

_The whole staff has been working too hard for these past five years, and everyone needs to take better care of themselves both emotionally and physically. This is something I have learned from her and our time together, and I want the others to know this too._

_The earlier evenings mean more time with her, and getting to know her not as just as an employee but as a friend and now more. A nice meal together, a movie, a cuddle on the sofa and disclosing things from our pasts that we feel comfortable sharing: our first loves, kisses, lovers, and even when we first realized we cared for the other. _

_Then to bed, where we continue to explore our feelings with gentle touches and kisses and getting comfortable knowing what the other likes but… not too far… not yet… knowing there is no pressure from either of us to take our new relationship to the next stage. The absolute best thing in our new arrangement is falling asleep and waking up in each other's arms every night and day._

_I am still wondering what I can possibly get her for Christmas this year that she would truly love. I mean I don't think she is really impressed or intimidated by my money. I mean… she will like anything I give her, but hanging diamond watches, or bracelets on her may not be the thing for her. She is so self-sufficient, and yet she's letting take care of her, here with me, and yet I don't know what she would really like. Maybe something simple, I need to think about this more. What would she really like? Something that is really her._

_Oh well, I have another few days to think about it and shop for her._

_**Margaret's POV**_

_These past two weeks have been the scariest and happiest of my life. I have given up my apartment and stored whatever was left in the apartment in Leo's storage unit, and moved in with Leo despite the fact we are not intimate yet, but we are getting to know each other better._

_I have seen such a change in him. Things are much better with the first family, and he is so much more relaxed and just content with life. He has been so generous and kind and patient about allowing me to be the one who sets the pace concerning of the physical side of our relationship. I know it hasn't been easy for him, but he never complains. He just makes me feel so comfortable and cherished._

_It's almost Christmas, and I have been trying to think about what to get the man who has everything. I can think of a few DVDs I would like to get him. He likes foreign films, something that surprised me, and some of the older films from the 40's and 50's, which didn't. And I know he likes classical music. I'd love to take him to a concert for Christmas Eve; maybe Handal's Messiah. It's playing in town as it is for most every year during the Holiday season?_

_We are getting to know each other, and I can't believe how comfortable I am with this man, whom it seems I have known forever and yet, never really known at all. This sweet man, who loves to be held deep into the night, with the moonlight shining in our bedroom window, he drops his defenses and he lets me see the real man, my Leo, whose heart is so big and yet still brimming with tender feelings that he often he doesn't know how to deal with those feelings, until they came overflowing without reserve in my arms under the cover of night._

_His comfort and trust in me makes me feel so safe and loved with him. I would do anything for him. _

_**Christmas Eve Morning**_

_**Leo's POV**_

_Only one more day until Christmas Day, and I still don't know what to get her that she will find special on Christmas morning. I mean I have found some special presents for her but not THE special present. She has told me to keep Christmas Eve free for them, that she has something special planned for us. _

_We are going out for the first time, and it is to be a dressed up affair. I have no clue as to our plans, but I am intrigued. She brought my tux to work for me to change into, but she is leaving a little early to go back to the hotel to get ready for our evening out. In the mean time, I need to check in with the President before he and Abbey leave for Manchester for the holidays and run out to the store for one last try to find the one special thing for the special woman in my life. _

_**Margaret's POV**_

_Christmas Eve is finally here, and the tickets for the Mendelssohn Choir's version of Handal's Messiah are in my purse. _

_The show ends at 10 pm, and I have arranged with the hotel to allow Leo's favorite restaurant to set up a candlelit dinner for us by the time we get back to the hotel tonight after the concert. _

_I was able to get out of the office a little early today to get ready for our special night. I came home to shower and dress, and set up the suite for our romantic evening of—music, dancing, candles and dinner with the man I love. What more could I want for Christmas? _

_He'll be here soon to pick me up. I'll meet him downstairs so as not to ruin the surprise up here._

_**Leo's POV**_

_The look on Margaret's face when she surprised me with the tickets to Handal's Messiah melted my heart. I know I'm not the easiest person to buy for. I have everything I could ever want in life now that she is here with me. Her proud smile and high blush made my heart soar with love for her. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her in her emerald green velvet gown for the first time. She was breathtaking as she walked through the hotel lobby to greet me. _

_The concert was wonderful, and she looked so beautiful sitting beside me holding my hand, sneaking peaks at me to see if I were joining the concert as much as she is. Now, sitting in the car on the way back to the hotel I can't resist holding her and placing a thank you kiss on her soft lips, for the most wonderful Christmas Eve I have had in many years._

_I can tell she has more surprises in store for me, and when we arrive at the suite there is a wonderful candlelit dinner waiting for us. She takes me by the hand and pulls me into room, takes my coat and seats me at the table. We spend the dinner just talking about the concert, it's only a little into the meal that I notice the music playing on the stereo and it is from the Messiah that we heard tonight. I look into her eyes as I recognize it and lean in to thank her with a kiss. We are so much more comfortable spending time together quietly like this. We never had a problem before, but it is easier and less awkward now than it was at the beginning. We are becoming a couple. _

_As we settle on the sofa to drink our coffee and share our dessert, the CD switches over to some soft romantic instrumental music. We share kisses tasting of the sweet dessert we are still sharing. Funny, I don't recall ever having had the fork in my mouth and yet I am quite satisfied. The kisses are soft and loving, but there is something different about them. Something more._

_**Margaret's POV**_

_This whole evening has turned out wonderfully, the concert, the dinner, and the dessert we shared, along with the luscious kisses. Just perfect. There's only one thing missing. A dance. We have never danced together since we acknowledged our feelings for one another, and I want to feel closer to him, like that. _

_So, I stand up and hold my hand out to him and smile. He flashes that wonderful smile of his and stands up, and I pull him into my arms. He takes my hand and places it over his heart and holds me oh so close, my chin resting down onto his shoulder. My fingers brush through his hair and over to his ear, running it along the top of his ear. I can feel him shiver his approval. _

_I'm suddenly aware that I'm wearing 3-inch heels, and so I pull out of his arms, and he looks at me with surprise and a little sadness. I look down at my feet and walk over to the sofa, pulling him along with me, and step out of my heels. He smiles at me and toes out of his shoes before pulling me back snugly into his arms. _

_He in his tux and me in my dark green gown, dancing only by candlelight in our stocking feet as the beautiful music continues, swaying softly in time to the music, hearts pressed together, fingers entwined and enjoying the soft, slow, deep, wet kisses that seem to go on for days at a time. Several songs go by, and we are completely enjoying holding and dancing with each other. It is the most romantic evening I have ever experienced, but the evening is still young._

"Leo? Can we open one gift tonight? I know I gave you the concert and dinner, but I want to give you one more very special one tonight," Margaret whispers into his ear.

Leo looks over to their small tree that has several gifts to be opened sitting underneath it, "You're as bad as a little kid aren't you?" He smiles at her.

"Oh I don't know. I just want to spoil you this Christmas, our first Christmas together as a couple, and thank you for letting me take care of you, something that I don't think you've ever let very many people do for you, have you?" Margaret explains to him.

"Please, just one more?" She pleads with him with an innocent smile on her face.

"Okay, just one more," he laughs at her attempts to coerce him, "Which one?" He nods over to the tree.

Her fingers tips slide down and lifts his chin, pulling his lips to hers with a smile whispers, "Well, I was sorta thinking of… me," as her lips brush lightly against his.

Margaret smirks as she feels Leo's pants spontaneously twitch. The mere suggestion of her latest gift gets just the response she was wanting and hoping for.

Her fingers skim down his body and brushes against his arousal. He closes his eyes and moans into her neck, pressing himself forward into her hand, "Oh my… there's my present, this is the package I was looking for," she coos quietly and smirks when she sees him blush.

_She knows he has been fairly aroused from their romantic dancing but now… well… he's even more… excited, as she sees his eyes darken with passion._

She pulls him into a slow deep kiss as her fingers languidly pull open his bow tie, as his fingers reach around her to start unbuttoning the long row of buttons down the back of her high-necked, dark green, velvet gown.

Margaret stops him for a moment and looks around the living room, and moves over to blow out several candles before stopping and picking up a candle and handing it to Leo. She picks up another one and reaches for his hand to guide him to their bedroom that she has lovingly prepared for him. Their bed is turned down and the blinds are wide open to allow the moonlight that is reflecting on the freshly fallen snow, as well as the candles, to illuminate the room. After putting the candles down, they continue their loving dancing as their hands search and he moves his fluttery kisses slowly following down the line of her neck as the dress peels away from her body but remaining trapped between them. She shivers her approval.

Her hands reach up to push his jacket off his shoulders, then move to unbutton his shirt, pulling his shirt out of his pants and sliding her hands up and under his t-shirt. Her dress pools on the floor and she is standing there in her stockings and panties. His shirt and t-shirt join her dress on the floor, as she reaches for him and pulls him by his belt until he is flush against her body. She unbuckles his belt, then, looking into his eyes, unzips his pants, and sends them sliding to the floor, allowing him to step out of them.

They intently stare into each other's eyes before moving back into each other's arms pressing, touching, kissing deeper as they move onto the bed. His socks and her stockings hit the floor. They reach across to each other and pull closer, her lips search for his nipple as her hand slides down and into his boxers. Her fingers slide over his arousal, and she strokes him lovingly, just letting him know how much she wants him and she can certainly feel how much he wants her. His eyes roll back as he moans his appreciation at her ministrations.

Leo's POV

_This has been an evening of surprises, the least of which is what Margaret is now doing to me right now. I mean I don't know how much more I can stand. Her gentle fingers wrapped around my firm response to her touch are beyond anything I could ever imagine. _

_I have never felt as loved and wanted in my life as I have tonight with her. The concert, the meal and the dance that dreams are made of, but this, here and now is just beyond that._

_I want her to enjoy what she is offering me tonight as much as she is, so I pull her up and with passion filled eyes move in to kiss her as our tongues languidly meet and tangle. There is nothing playful about this kiss; it is raw and passionate with a want and need that I have rarely experienced before._

_I move to her breasts and give them some much-needed attention before moving down to remove the last of her garments as she removes mine. Her soft, down feathers part easily as my tongue moves to bring her pleasure. The gentle stoking with my tongue on her pleasure center has her moaning softly. Her breathing quickens and I can tell she is close to her release. I want her to feel her pleasure before we move on. I continue these gentle movements and then slide one finger inside her, then another and continue to move them until I feel her crash over the edge of her passion._

_As she recovers, I move up her body pressing soft kisses along the way and finally place one brief kiss on her lips and hold her close. She smiles her thanks to me and moves onto my chest hugging me in thanks. She kisses my chest and then my mouth, and then she rolls us both over and pulls me up and over her. She wants me now, and she returns to stroking me intimately, as her arm extends up and under her pillow and with a smile she pulls out a condom, but it's like none like I've never seen before_.

_It's a novelty condom that is a dark Rudolph reindeer, one with a red glowing tip that she wants to slip onto me but I don't know why she picked something like this, but she has the cutest smirk on her face and I will do anything for her. _

"What is this? I've never seen anything like this before," I ask her.

"Well I thought my present should be wrapped in a Christmassy theme. We could tie a bow around your… instead. What do you think?"

"But Rudolf Margaret? Isn't it a children's toy or a song or cartoon or something?" He asks as he rolls his eyes, trying hard not to laugh.

"Well yeah, but I thought it was so cute. I like the glowing nose. Is it really so bad? It is Christmas, and well Santa brought me you this year." She pouts again. "You know you don't have to wear one, otherwise. We really have no need to. I mean, we've been tested and I use the birth control patch, so we don't really need anything else but I just thought it would be cute," she adds still pouting. "Please can we use it? I promise I'll never make you wear one of these again," she adds with a big smile.

"Well I guess its okay," he says with a smile. "Just as long as next time it's just you and me, and nothing between us. I want to feel you, all of you, next to me."

"Okay, it's a deal," she says as she takes the condom and rolls it onto my hard member, glancing into my eyes as she does.

_I look down at myself and smile because in the low-lit room it does kinda glow a little. _

_She smiles up at me with dark passionate filled eyes and nods her consent for me to continue. I again slide my fingers into her to be sure she is ready for me and when I feel that she is, I move over her, and we both watch the glowing tip disappear as I gently slide into her. Her eyes close, and she sighs happily, her arms reaching up to pull me closer and she presses a kiss to my lips, and then softly deepens it as she lifts her hips and encourages me to move. Slowly moving to the rhythm of her kisses and her hips. This is so wonderful that I can't even describe it. _

"Margaret, are you all right? Please just tell me what you want? Is this all right?" Leo asks as he slowly moves in and out of her.

"Oh Leo this is perfect. Are you okay? I know you have waited so long for this. You have been so patient. Please don't wait for me. You've made me so happy already. You just don't know how you make me feel. Leo… I… I love you," her eyes just bore into mine with tears in them.

_I can't believe this beautiful young woman with unabashed passion and love in her eyes loves me._ I stop moving for a moment and look at her, tears stinging in my eyes, and I lean in and give her the gentlest of kisses, "Oh Margaret I love you too. I've wanted to tell you that for some time now, but I didn't want to pressure you into doing anything until you were truly ready for this."

Leo begins to move again as Margaret moans her approval. Shallow soft kisses alternating with deep hungry ones keep them building their arousal high especially as their pace picks up. He knows he can delay the finale for a while if he pauses and changes positions from time to time, so he stops moving and rolls them over letting her do some of the work.

A few moments Iater he lifts up to kiss her and pauses again and says, "Thank you for giving me the time to come to realize how much I've grown to love you. But, you have to know I wouldn't be making love to you tonight without knowing that I 'do' love you."

"My… you are chatty in when you make love. I guess I never knew that about you."

I move again, "Yeah I guess I am. Sometimes the stopping is fun, and it helps me last longer. I'm not as young as I used to be. Please let me make you happy," I say as I stop moving again and gaze at her with a smile.

Margaret giggles and shifts her weight to roll us over and then lifts her hips encouraging me to move and says with a smirk, "Shut up and kiss me you fool… and move… now."

My lips plunge to hers and deeply kiss her. Then my lips and move down to her breasts as I move deeper inside her. She moans her approval and cups the back of my head and holds me to her, while her other hand moves to stimulate herself. I brush her fingers away and take over this task, wanting to be the person to bring her pleasure tonight.

I begin to feel some urgency that I am close to finishing so I begin to pick up the pace, pushing harder as her hips lift to meet my thrusts; our breathing increases as we look to each other knowing we are both getting closer to our mutual bliss. I pull back to watch her face almost euphoric with ecstasy as she arrives once again at her peak before I allow myself fall over the edge with her.

I roll off her and pull her into my arms and hold her as we recover from our perfect night of loving. The dreaming and anticipation was nothing compared to the reality. It was perfection.

She snuggles in closer to me, hiding her face in my neck. She is so quiet, and I think she's gone to sleep when I feel her tears fall on my shoulder_. My heart drops because I think that I have hurt her or not pleased her. It must be because I am so old. What made me think I could please a young woman like her?_

_**Margaret's POV**_

I have never experienced a night like this in my whole life. This man, whom I love with my whole heart made me feel like no other man has. My eyes well up but I don't want Leo to know I'm crying, so I stay quiet and hide my face and pretend to be asleep, but the tears give me away, and now I know I've upset him because I feel him tense up and I know I can't avoid talking to him.

"Leo? Nothing's wrong, everything was and is wonderful," she mumbles into his chest.

"Then why are you crying? Did I hurt you or not…?" His voice drops off before he continues, "Please just talk to me."

They move apart a little, and her fingers play with his as they study each other in the moonlight. His other hand moves up to brush away her tears. "It's my turn to listen to you and hold you. Please just talk to me and let me help," Leo implores.

Her hand reaches up to cup the side of his face, "No… no… you were perfect. It's just that you were so kind and gentle and generous with me. You made me feel so loved and… fulfilled," she smiles softly into his eyes.

Her hand drops, and she takes his hand as she shyly looks down, "You took the time to make sure that you brought me more pleasure tonight than anyone ever has before. You may be a little older than my past lovers, but you certainly know how to make a woman feel more loved and fully satisfied, more than any of them ever did." Margaret continues, as her eyes flick up to run over his eyes and lips.

"I never knew any better… not until now… with you… that they were selfish… thinking only of themselves and their own needs… not about me, or my wants and needs. No one ever put me first before," she murmurs sadly.

_**Leo's POV**_

I pull her into my arms trying to take away all the pain and disappointment from her life and kiss her head and pull her closer.

"Baby you should and always will be put first with me. That's the way it always should be. It's the difference between just having sex, and making love with someone you love and that is why I'm so glad we waited a little bit longer and didn't just jump into the sex," Leo says as he continues to hold her tightly to him.

"Margaret, we have known and respected each other for almost sixteen years, and things have changed so much for us in the past few months and especially weeks. We both changed as we fell in love, and though it might seem fast, these feelings have been around for a long time and we've just now acknowledged them for the first time. I am a better person for having known you and I'm so happy we're together now," Leo says, as he places a gentle kiss to her head.

"Oh yeah, we have changed, and I like the changes in us and our relationship. Thank you Leo. I do love you too. More than I ever thought possible," she says. "Sooo… did you like your early Christmas present?"

"Oh, I think you know I did," he laughs softly.

"Yeah, me too," she giggles, "Well… let's get some sleep and maybe we can open them again in the morning," she smiles softly at him as she reaches down and pulls the warm covers up and over them. She reaches up and places a languidly soft kiss on his lips before she snuggles into his arms, her face resting on his chest and settles in for the night.

_I am a lucky man, this woman loves me and I love her. There is no better gift I could have gotten for Christmas than that. I see her sleeping on my chest, in my arms and I know she is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, but is it too soon to ask her? I want her to be my wife. I can't think of anyone I would rather spend the rest of my life with, but will she feel the same way? Is it too soon to ask her? Is it too soon? _

These thoughts run through his mind as he drifts off to sleep. His mind is racing through the events of the last few weeks with her and especially of this amazing Christmas Eve of loving until he finally drifts off to sleep, but continues to dream about their future together.

_**Christmas morning**_

It's still early on Christmas morning, and the new lovers are still sleeping contentedly in each other's arms.

They are still sleeping, but they are climbing into a lighter sleep and hands are wandering, and touching and feeling, and soft sleepy kisses are placed on various parts of their bodies. Touching and feeling, hands move to intimate places and stimulate and arouse.

_**Leo's POV**_

Even in their sleep they are loving each other's bodies, now that they know how to love each other. His lips latch onto her nipple and as he sucks away she moans her approval, squeezing his already hard member a little tighter. He moves up and over her and his lips find hers in the early morning light, as he opens her knees, and his fingers find her more than ready for him and so he slowly slides into her, both of them moaning their delight at their intimate joining.

Leo leisurely begins to move his hips, just enjoying the sensations of their intimate bonding, listening unconsciously to her sleepy sighs and gasps of pleasure.

Then he suddenly stops. He opens his eyes and realizes that it isn't a dream. He is making love to Margaret, and he can tell she's still between sleep and wakefulness. But, he wants her to be awake for this. So, he leans forward and kisses her lips and her eyes and nose and leans toward her ear and kisses it as he softly calls her name, "Margaret?"

_**Margaret's POV**_

_I don't want to wake up yet. I am having the most wonderful dream. Leo is making love to me, and it is just so wonderful. But, I can hear his voice calling me, and I wonder what he could possibly want right now. This dream is just getting good, but he calls my name again, I hear, "Margaret" and I feel him kiss on my neck, and his tongue finds an incredibly sensuous spot near my ear then I feel him move inside me, but is it a dream or … oh… my…?_

Margaret's darkened eyes open as Leo pulls up to look into her, "Mmmm, I was having the most delicious dream, and now here you are and…" She stops talking as he pushes into her once again. "Okay, forget the dream, come here," she says as she reaches her arms around his neck and pulls him down into a passionate kiss.

Leo begins thrusting again and picks up the pace. They must have been building their excitement for a while in their sleep, because both of them are peaking almost as soon as he starts moving. She cries out her pleasure, and he moans and fills her immediately with his loving essence.

Their joining this morning was like a flash-fire. Immediate but the passionate heat remained; he continues moving inside her trying to bring her more pleasure. He moves his hand down, and his fingers find her pleasure center. He moves in time with her receding spasms of love and brings her to another peak, less intense than the first but still most gratifying, before he softens and slips out of her, breathless but still sleepy they recover and snuggle as they both slowly drift off to sleep for a little while longer.

When they awaken a while later they feel refreshed and centered and ready to start their holiday. They snuggle in bed a little longer until it is time to get up and moving. She stretches lengthwise in bed, noting the delicious but intimate soreness she feels this morning and smiles lovingly at him. With a quick kiss, Margaret gets up and pulls on his dress shirt from the night before, and Leo pulls on his boxers and grabs his silk robe.

After each of them is done in the bathroom they make their way to the living room area and she makes some coffee and orders a festive breakfast for them while Leo gets the newspaper and puts the room service trolley from the night before out in the hallway to be picked up.

With their first cups of coffee in hand, they move over to the sofa waiting for their breakfast to arrive.

They kiss with warm lips from their coffee.

"Thank you for last night. It was a wonderful evening, I've never had one like it before," Leo says with wonder.

"Me neither, it was a magical Christmas Eve, grown up style," she adds with a smirk.

"It sure was," he adds with that impish grin of his.

Leo looks at her and asks, "So what is our plan for the day? I know you probably have our day planned. I need to make some phone calls, but Josh and Toby are keeping an eye on things for the next few days unless something comes up that requires my attention. The President is away at Camp David for a couple of days with his family and Mal is with her mother for a few days, so I believe it's just you and me. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Oh yeah I can handle that all right," she replies with a happy sigh.

Then she lets him know that she does indeed have their day planned for the day and evening, "Well I was thinking that we could wait to open our presents until after we have breakfast. What would you think of a nice warm relaxing bath together in that big spa bathtub of yours? Then we could open our presents and maybe spend some time together and watch on old Christmas movie before we go to a candle-lit twilight service at my church. It's a nice quiet service with not a lot of people. Then we could come back and have a nice dinner before we go to bed."

"Sounds perfect. The more time I spend in your arms the better," he says as he kisses her on the head. "And I would like to go to church today and give thanks to the man above that I found you and that you're in my life now and forever more. I love you," Leo cups her face and looks into her love filled eyes before he leans in for a kiss.

"I love you too," Margaret says as she holds on to this very special man, who has captured her heart,

The doorbell rings, and they begin their first Christmas Day together.

The End.

Sorry for the delay but I had food poisoning on Christmas Eve and Day; yuck so this was delayed a couple of days.

For those of you interested in what they got each other for Christmas, feedback would be lovely; otherwise, I will post an epilogue in a week. Aren't I just evil? Lump of coal in my stocking was deserved I guess.

Happy Holidays everyone.

Imp


End file.
